1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device having an air regulation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a storage bridge bay (SBB), generally includes a plurality of components mounted thereto. The plurality of components is controlled by a control module and will generate a large quantity of heat during work. However, the plurality of components generally will not work synchronously, thus the control module will output several different powers according to the number of the components working at any given time. Therefore, several heat dissipation apparatuses need to be designed to satisfy different powers of the control module, which is costly.